Amnesia
by Aira Aura
Summary: What happen if Mayuzumi Chihiro lost his memories? Lets see what kind of interact he will do when he amnesia...


**Just think this is after Winter Cup. Take place .. Rakuzan people~~~ =_=  
I write for fun~~~  
Do not flame... English is not my native language...  
** **Totally not! In fact, I have a bad experience with English~~ So don't ask... =_=**

* * *

 **AMNESIA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi looking for his half grey haired senpai who should be graduate that day. He already ask all of the other Rakuzan teammates , but they don't see him at all. Mayazumi Chihiro is the second model of Kuroko Tetsuya. The second Phantom six man modeled from Kuroko. Akashi think to himself that that light novel lover might use misdirection to dodge them all. After a long time, he meet the person he been looking for. But not in a good shape… He found Mayuzumi lied on the ground with his head full of flowing blood. The older boy look like sleeping peacefully that make Akashi panic that his senpai might already dead. He call the Uncrowned King to help. The others really shock when he saw Mayazumi full with blood and take him to the Hospital.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sei-chan.. How Mayazumi-san become like that?", Mibuchi Reo ask.

"I hope Mayazumi-san will be okay.. This is his graduation day after all", the hyper Hayama say.

"Do he have enemy? But it impossible… Not many people notice him", Nebuya wonder.

"…. What I know.. He already like that when I found him..", Akashi look at Mayazumi who still unconscious and his head banged. Remembering the doctor said that Mayuzumi receive a hard impact on his head twice and hard. That the reason why Mayuzumi blood keep flowing non-stop. For a split second, the Uncrowned King saw Akashi right eyes becomes gold.

"Urhh~~~", they startled when hearing the new Phantom voice groaning in pain, holding his head slowly.

"Chihiro?", Akashi look at the older boy.

"Mayu-chan? You okay", the pretty boy ask.

"Yokatta~~~", Hayama relieve.

"Don't make others worry like that", Nebuya said to the older boy.

Mayuzumi blank eyes look at the sight in front of him. His eyes widen while observing around. Akashi sense something wrong with Mayazumi when he saw a sight of the elder scare looking at them. Mayuzumi jolted when Akashi sit next to him. The elder tried to distance himself from the Rakuzan Basketball team.

"Mayuzumi-senpai.. Are you okay?", the hyper boy ask.

With plain tone the older boy ask question that make them fall apart especially Akashi. "Do I know you all?... Where am I?... Why I'm here?.. Is Mayuzumi my name?", Mayuzumi ask . His face really confuse.

" **W.. WHAT?** You don't remember us? We play together in winter Cup until recently", Nebuya bust to panic..

"Mayu-chan.. Don't joke around", Mibuchi pale.

Mayuzumi hold his head hard when his head felt really hurt that he fell unconscious on the bed back. His close eyes tear down a slight of tears. Akashi know how hurt Mayuzumi right now. He tell the others to go back home and then he discuss about the elder boy with the doctor.

Akashi know he not prepare when the doctor said it might Amnesia because his head hit hard with something. And worst of all, he might not remember anything from before. He will start back his life like a kid trying to know the world. Akashi tried to calm himself and look his senpai sleep peacefully like nothing happened. The other Akashi raging inside him but he tried to hold it.

"Who?", his voice really soft and have slight of pain tone. His blank eyes look at Akashi ruby orbs.

"I'm Akashi Seijurou… Your kouhai… Mayuzumi-san..", Akashi show a pain expression.

"A..ka..shi? What happen? Ma..yu…zumi?", Mayazumi look at Akashi confuse.

Akashi walk slowly to Mayuzumi bed and sit next to his senpai.. "Mayuzumi Chihiro….. That is your name… You a third year of Rakuzan High school. You also a member of Basketball team in our school. But today is your graduation day"

"Then…. Why I'm here? What happen? I don't remember anything..", he suddenly feel chill "… What am I?..." , he shiver violently. Akashi calm him by hugging him gently. "I found you laid on the ground. Head full of blood.. I thought you already died… Don't worry..", Mayuzumi start to calm down and snuggle on Akashi chest. Akashi eyes widen looking at the elder cute behavior not like before.

"… A..kashi… Will you.. make me remember.. who am I?"

Akashi hold Mayuzumi tightly.. "I absolutely promise you.. You will be remember everything", but after he said it… He wonder will Mayuzumi hate him because of what happen in Winter Cup when the other Akashi use him as a tool. But that better than not remember anything at all.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai…. Karimashita, Akashi-kun", he ended his call and put his blue baby phone in his pocket.

"Akashi? What that former captain of you want?", Kagami ask Kuroko.

"Looks like Mayuzumi-san lost his memories because impact to his head. He wants me to meet them to help Mayuzumi-san remember his memories. He said maybe I can help cause he is the other Phantom beside me", Kuroko deadpan.

"Wha?! He lost his memories? On the day he graduate?! Oh, man…. That really not awesome at all", Kagami added.

"Oh… And Akashi-kun already in front of Seirin gate", Kuroko deadpan.

". . . . . . .", Kagami blink several times before he rapidly looks down to the gate since he on the roof "… He really here… With that senpai too", Kagami sweat drop.

"Let's meet them then", Kuroko said and Kagami just follow his back.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

They are now at Maji Burger. Fourth of them. Kagami and Kuroko sweat drop looking at the older boy. Mayazumi keeps holding Akashi arms and his face really pale. He afraid to look at the Seirin duo. When they think it again it kind of funny and cute. Different from the person they meet at Winter Cup.

"Mayuzumi-san, let me introduce you. The deadpanned one is Kuroko Tetsuya and the wild look one is Kagami Taiga", Akashi gesture to them.

"Oi! Who you call wild?!", Kagami snap. .. "Akashi-kun, please don't introduce me like that", Kuroko complain.

"T..Taiga…. Te..Tetsuya?", Mayazumi call their first name with such a cute voice and face. Akashi froze looking at his senpai. It makes him want to eat the older boy now. Kagami and Kuroko widen their eyes.

" _WHAT THE HECK?! HE CALL OUR FIRST NAME?!",_ this what they both yell inside their mind.

"I'm sorry Mayuzumi-san… I never thought you going to call us with our first name", Kuroko state.

"You never talk to us .. Well just some I guess… You always this quite guy but always curse people inside you mind..", Kagami said that make Akashi vein pop.

"…I'm that type of person?... Sorry… But I don't remember…", Mayuzumi said while his blank eyes look down.

"It's okay….. But Kagami-kun.. Please don't insult people even if you don't intend too", Kuroko look at the black red haired boy.

"I'm sorry Mayuzumi-senpai! I'm don't intend to insult you!", Kagami said apologize.

Mayuzumi smile a bit and stunned all his kouhai. His smile really gentle, just like a little kid. So innocent. "It's okay… I not remember … Soo… It's me the one who should apologize... By the way you said... It looks like I have made some trouble to you all"

"Anyway, Kuroko….. I want you make him remember.. It's looks like he don't remember at all what happen all his high school life. And his life as a phantom like you", Akashi look at Kuroko.

Kuroko stiff when Akashi said 'Phantom'. He sigh slowly. He look at the confuse Mayuzumi, straight to his blank eyes. "I still not going to give The Phantom Six-man to him, Akashi-kun", Kuroko sulk.

"I never tell you too.. But he already becomes The Phantom Six-man. He might not develop, but he might be better if he have the same experience as you, Kuroko..", Akashi cross his arms.

Both Kagami and Mayuzumi sweat drop looking at the both of the former Teiko player looking at each other with death electric glare. Kagami stop them before they continue their fight. Mayuzumi blink several time. "Phan… tom….? ?", his suddenly felt pain in his head. He hold his head hard.

"Mayuzumi-san?", Kuroko look at Mayuzumi gaze that suddenly dark. "..Old model…. New model…", he said with pain voice before he faint. Akashi quickly hold Mayuzumi from fall. Kagami panic looking at the older boy faint suddenly.

"Akashi-kun…. Looks like he going to remember his painful memories first"

"I know", Akashi felt worried.

"Stop thinking of that…! He already faint here! Better let him home first!", Kagami said to both of them.

"Right… Kagami.."

"Please carry Mayuzumi-san"

"Tch! I know it even if you two don't tell me~~"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _I have other use of you"_

" _Just do your job"_

Mayazumi open his eyes widely. He sweats hard. He looks around realizing that he in a stranger room. What he remember he muttered something but faint after that. The sound of door open made him startled.

"Mayuzumi-senpai… You awake? Want to eat?", Kagami ask.

"Where am I ? Taiga?"

"I still not used to how you call me. Only Alex and Tatsuya call me that. Anyway, you in my house, since it far to carry you to your home at Tokyo. Akashi and Kuroko waiting for us to eat"

Mayuzumi nod slowly.. "I'll go in a minute"

"Okay", Kagami shut the door and leave him alone in the room. He dazes for a moment and get up from the bed. He walk slowly towards them. Eating, talking, fighting, and all of fun thing . He feel like this is the first time he enjoy himself.

"Hey, how about we play basketball tomorrow. Tomorrow is weekends, so it should not be a problem", Kagami suggest.

"Hmnn…. That might be a good idea", Akashi think.

"Kagami-kun… You really a basketball idiot aren't you?", Kuroko deadpan.

"I'm not!", Kagami protest.

"….. What is basketball?...", this one question make the three of them look intensely to the owner of blank eyes. "W.. Wha… D… Did I say something wrong?", Mayuzumi tremble.

"I'm sorry… But it made me mad when you don't know the sport you love the most ", Akashi said.

"It made me mad too… Since you the only one who have the same ability as me", Kuroko deadpan.

"I never thought that Amnesia can made you forgot all of them like this. Amnesia really scary…", Kagami pale.

"S..So.. I'm supposed to like and know how to play this basketball thingy?", Mayuzumi ask innocently.

" **YES** ", they said in the same time.

"I'll call the others…. Mayuzumi-san.. You can sleep if you want.. Looks like you sleepy", Mayuzumi nod hearing Akashi and walk slowly to the bed before fall to deep slumber.

"I'll clean the dish",Kagami go to kitchen. Kuroko look at Akashi, "You really love that guy huh?", Akashi just give him a simple replay "Maybe…. It the same like you love that guy", he gesture to Kagami.

"Beside… The other me the one who found him… Why he interested with him.. Because he just like you.. A low presence… Maybe cause he somehow resemble you….. Somehow, I miss his ignoring attitude"

"You and other Akashi-kun… Have long fall for him", Kuroko show a bit smile.

"I know…."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Isn't that The new Phantom guy? What he doing here?", Aomine narrow his eyes.

"Mou~~ Dai-chan~~ He is senior.. Respect him more~~", Momoi protest.

"Wahh~~ This is the person who had the same ability like Kurokocchi-ssuu!", Kise yell happily.

"What all this Akashi?", Midorima gaze at Mayazumi.

"I just want snack", Muraskibara yawn.

"If.. you want.. I bought many vanilla flavored Pocky here", Murasakibara walk to Mayuzumi fast and take the snack. Everyone froze looking at odd New Phantom behavior.

"Mayu-chin nice…. I like you…", Murasakibara said to him.

"Don't call him like that… You make his name like a girl name, Murasakibara-kun", Kuroko stare.

"Akashi… Do you really need to call Ahomine too?", Kagami gesture to Aomine. Aomine vein pop "Oi! Who you call Ahomine. Huh? Bakagami!", Kagami vein pop too " Who you call Bakagami!"

Akashi shook his head. "Can you two not fight?", both wild player jump backward rapidly when they look the older guy standing at middle of them. **"DON'T DO THAT!"** , Kagami and Aomine yell to the half middle gray haired boy. "Huh? Sorry"

Kuroko deadpan "Looks like I have someone other than me to surprise them"

"Well….. He have the same ability as you.. So… I think it's common, nanodayo"

"But….. Isn't Mayazumi-san a bit …. Odd… Different? Than the one we know at the Winter Cup-ssu?", Kise tilt his head to side.

Akashi sigh "This is why I gather all of you"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lost his memories?", all of them said the same thing except Akashi, Koroko and Kagami. Mayuzumi feel uncomfortable. Akashi don't let them ask question furthermore and tell them to take a stick for basketball match. "It should be 4-on-4 match.

Kagami, Koroko, Muraskibara and Akashi in the same group while Mayuzumi, Kise, Aomine and Midorima in the same group. Mayuzumi look at unfamiliar face in his team. He look back at Akashi, "But, Akashi … I don't know how to play… Or should I say.. I don't remember..", he worried.

"Don't worry.. Even if your mind doesn't remember… Your body should remember it… The sport you love", Akashi smile. Mayuzumi nod silently.

"Let's play together, Mayuzumi-san", Kise beam his smile.

"Counting on you ", Aomine look bored.

"Don't push yourself too hard, nanodayo", Midorima gaze to him.

"Ahh…", he nod slowly.

"Okay minna! On your position now!", Momoi announce. Kagami and Aomine as Power Forward. Midorima as Shooting Guard, Murasakibara as Center, Kise as Shooting forward, Kuroko… Unknown and Akashi and Mayuzumi as Point Guard.

"P..Point Guard? I don't know how~~", Mayuzumi tremble. ( _Writer note : Like I care… You too cute for your own reason)_

" **TIP OFF!"**

Murasakibara get the ball and pass it to Mayazumi. He panic but his body suddenly react. His hand move to pass the ball straight to Aomine who dunk others blink. Mayuzumi look at his hand. He tremble. "My body….. Move by itself…", he look at the others.

"I told you… Your body remember it", Akashi smile. "But that not what Point Guard do", his aura darken.

"Hiee!~~~ I told you I don't know anything about it even you say soo! I don't remember!", Mayazumi scream and hide behind Midorima. " _Why it must be like this, nanodayo?_ ", he thought. "How about you be just like Kuroko? An unknown position? You know how to play with people gaze aren't you?", Midorima suggest.

"Just do like what you do when you pass the ball to me", Aomine yawn.

"Mine-chin true.. Mayu-chin… Play like your instinct tells you", Murasakibara went to his position.

"That's true Mayuzumi-senpai", Kise smile.

"Okay….", he look around. Observing his opponent. Murasakibara once again get the ball and pass it to Kise. But the past intercept by Kuroko who pass it to Kagami. Kagami dribble the ball straight to the net but Aomine stop him. After a few dribbling, he still can't past Aomine so he passes it to Akashi who being guard by Midorima. Akashi dribble the ball and Midorima fall after Akashi made his ankle break move. The moment he want to shoot, the medium-length grey haired boy appear on his sight. He slap the ball out of Akashi hand when he in shooting position. Akashi eyes widen, he never saw the tall guy at his sight before. Mayuzumi blank eyes just focus on the ball. At this time, he can't think anything else than wanting the ball and pass it to his teamates. Everyone froze seeing such brutal force come from the memoryless boy. Once he got the ball, he pass it to Kise forcefully who is under the net. Kise dazing when the ball he catch felt really hurt." **Kise!** ", Mayuzumi yell. He startled and shoots the ball.

"Akashi-kun…. What are you doing?", Kuroko ask.

"Ne… Kuroko… I don't felt him at all….. He pass my emperor eyes….", Kuroko eyes widen hearing that statement. "Past…. Your eyes?", he look at other Phantom player.

"You the one who tell…. He can still develop his skill… Then.. If he have opportunity like you … He might…."

"A scary opponent… That what you want to said right? Akashi-kun", Kuroko still looking at Mayuzumi who stand froze of what he have done earlier.

Kise hug Mayuzumi and snuggle on him. " Mayuzumi-cchi! That really awesome! Look ! My hand still red because of your pass!", Kise said happily.

"I can't breathe~~~!", Mayuzumi face pale. Murasakibara separate Kise from killing Mayuzumi. "Kise-chin…. Mayu-chin almost died", he look at him bored. "Did his passes really strong?", he ask Kise.

"Aomine-cchi! Look at my hand..", Kise smile. Aomine observe it.. "Waa… It really red than Kuroko ignite pass.. and… Kise…. Your hand bleed", Aomine look at him. But Kise already crying. Mayuzumi look at his hand and keep apologizing to him. Make Aomine remember to certain person in his team. Midorima sweat drop at his now current teammates.

The match stop after Kise hand bleed. Now, they all surrounding the poor older boy. "How you manage to make Kii-chan hand bleed?!", Momoi ask. "Mayuzumi-san really awesome", Kagami said. "You make me bad, Mayuzumi-san", Kuroko deadpan. "How you did it?", Akashi ask.

Mayuzumi blank eyes look at all his kouhai. He think for a moment. "I just feel it the best course and just push it all of my heart. It really weird when others never realize me in the court. I just move a little and hold my breath. When I realize it.. I already in front of Akashi and my hand reach the ball", all of them listen to him.. "..When the ball still on the air.. I jump forward and saw Kise under the net.. So I just spin my body and aim it to Kise…. Just like that…. I don't really think abouto 9y6cd it..

Maybe a reflex?", Mayuzumi look all of them.

"Really?", Midorima ask.

"Umnn… And… I think.. Something get into my head.. I'm seeing someone in my flashback… Someone with two pair of different eyes… Ruby and.. gold", Mayuzumi hold his head. Everyone froze at that statement. They know who he talking about. He were talking about the Other Akashi. Mayuzumi look at Akashi. "Somehow….. I think he looks like you….. Akashi…", Akashi jolt.

"I.. I think… I want to go home…. Taiga… Can we go back now? My head really hurt…", Mayuzumi eyes blank.

"Ohh~~ Okay Mayuzumi-senpai….", Kagami send him home. More over… Kagami home.. Since it holiday. "Nee.. Taiga… After that… I feel something off when I see Akashi. Do you know why?", Kagami felt really uncomfortable.. "Saa….", Kagami just replay him like that.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akashi…. He going to be able to remember…. At least the time when you treat him badly, nanodayo"

"Hmnn… I know Midorima... Momoi…. You know what to do", Akashi told Momoi.

"umnn… I know… But you might not like it… The result I mean…. And Tetsu….", Momoi look at him worried….

"He develops too well… Might because he don't remember anything… Even his motto… That's why he never thinks about the limit. You want to say that aren't you Momoi-san?", Kuroko said..

"You just want to say he like a kid who want to know everything, right Tetsu~~?", Aomine speak.

"Yes.."

"Mayuzumi-cchi really scary.. When he passed the ball to me… His face really happy it gives me goosebumps. And his pass really hurt… My hand~~~", Kise whimper.

"Ummm~~ I want to receive Mayu-chin pass too next time~~", Murasakibara eat Pocky he got from Mayuzumi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

That night, Mayuzumi remember all his memories back. The time he in the basketball club, the time when he first meet Akashi, the time he practice to be the new phantom, the time when Akashi use him the fullest till the time he kick him aside. All the memories really hard for him to handle. He groan painfully in his sleep until Kagami shake him up. Mayuzumi for the first time after he finally regain his memories he feel glad to see the Seirin ace instead of the emperor.

"Mayuzumi-san? You okay? You keep screaming and you sweating hard", Kagami give the older teen a worried look.

"I'm okay Kagami…. I remember… Everything..", Mayuzumi look at Kagami with his usual blank stare. Kagami give a light smile and nod as respond. Mayuzumi went to gloomy mood when he remember his personality the time he lost his memories. Kagami can only pat Mayuzumi sympathy.

"Soo.. What you going to do senpai?... If you remember you now in my house and Akashi, Kuroko are waiting for us to eat…", he look at the older teen. Mayuzumi stand and rubbing his temple. "I just need to act like normal… right?". They both look at each other. "I can't believe I remember the most painful memories in my life first". Kagami pat the older shoulder sympathy for him. They go to the dining room.

"You late..", Akashi state. Kuroko just state with his deadpan face. Mayuzumi sit next to Kuroko while Kagami next to Akashi.

"W..Well", Kagami about to answer when Mayuzumi cut him.

"I remember…", he keep eating knowing both the old phantom and the emperor look at him.

"Really? Mayuzumi-san?", Kuroko ask. The older boy only nod.

"Sorry..", the Emperor say to the new phantom and receiving a deadpan Mayuzumi and Kuroko and chock Kagami. The can't believe they hearing this. Before Akashi say more Mayuzumi cut him.

"… If you want to say sorry for giving me nightmare when I'm trying to remember and get the glimps of that scary side of you then don't…..", Akashi eyes widen hearing the older boy statement. ".. Beside.. I already told you.. That I thank you for giving me a quite fun experience in my last year.. I don't attach to anywhere.. You know that… then just shut up and eat". The Seirin duo smile with the sight of the Rakuzan member interact. They eat in silence after that.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mayuzumi-cchi!", Kise jump to the older boy but fall flat face first when Mayuzumi dodge the hug from the pretty handsome model. "Ittaiii~~~~ Mayuzumi-cchi~~~~ Why you dodge!~~~", Kise whine. All the GoM deadpan looking at the new Phantom. Mayuzumi let out his dark aura that scream _"Don't touch me you weird creature"_.

"Some great news~~~ I remember everything… Now….. _**Never ever treat me like that ever again**_ ", Mayuzumi stress the word and give a devil smile that even Akashi never knew. They all only nod to their senpai.

"Then.. To celebrate Mayuzumi-san for regain back his memory… Let's play basketball….", Kuroko say while slurping his vanilla milkshake. Mayuzumi eyebrow twitch. Before he even protest, the purple haired giant already grab the older boy and throw him at his shoulder like a potato sack. Mayuzumi protest.

"O..Oiii!~~ I never agree to this! Let me down you weird giant!", Mayuzumi struggle.

"But Mayu-chin….. If you not play .. Then we can't play 4-on-4…. I want to play with you too~~", Murasakibara pout.

Momoi eyes sparkle "Kyaaaa~~~! Mayu-kun kawaiiii~~~~", when seeing her own dream sight of Mayuzumi face flush.

" **I'M NOT CUTE!** "

"You really troublesome when you already regain your memory…. I think I like the cute you more", Aomine state.

"Me too~~~~ Mayuzumi-cchi when lost his memories is the cutest!~~~", Kise chirp.

Midorima fix his glasses and shutter ".. It will be .. G..Good to see…. that kind side of yours"

"I will agree to it… Mayuzumi-san really rare express his emotion…. And we get quite a cute picture of Mayuzumi-san smile sweetly like a little child", Akashi state while Mayuzumi pale and thought _"What I done when I lost my memories?!"_

Kagami smile "Yeah…. It's kind of cute seeing him keep clinging on me when he scare. I will crave it to my mind forever", at this Mayuzumi turn white.

Kuroko gripping his Vanilla milkshake with a dark aura and muttered "I'll never lose to you Mayuzumi-san"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And~~~~~ Finishhhhh~~~~~~~~ Thank you for reading! I'm totally having writer block right now… sooo I appreciate if anyone want to help me~~~~ I have been writing this for so long... And I have seriously lazy attitude... I really want to write Mayuzumi lost his memories even for a short time~~~ This make me happy~~**


End file.
